


Giftbox drabble-ish for Tarlan

by Mimm



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimm/pseuds/Mimm
Summary: Rodney's excited about a woman. Too excited.150 words





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/gifts).



"She's amazing," Rodney continued about the object of his latest infatuation. John had never met her but he had heard a lot. Going on ten minutes now.

"This one time we were in a puddle jumper and shared this look. I knew she wanted me. Aw yeah, she did."

He looked smug.

"I just want to pull at that dark hair. Kiss those lips," he continued, lost in thought for a moment before perking up. "And you should see her... you know." He put up his hands and squeezed air. "Perfect. Big. Huuuge."

"What's her name?"

"Who?" Rodney asked, looking confused.

"That woman you're describing. With the perfect, big, huge you-knows."

"Right. Sam of course."

"You said dark hair. Sam's blonde."

"Ah," Rodney bit his lip. "She is."

Silence.

"I think I know her," John finally said. It was time.

"You do?"

"It's me."

"What?!"

"I like you too, Rodney."


End file.
